Charles and Catherine Brandon
by Downtonfanfix
Summary: The early stages of the couples marriage.


**Charles and Catherine Brandon- A Wedding and a Wedding Night**

 ** _The story is going to follow the marriage, at least the early stages of the Charles marriage to Catherine Willoughby. Its based on the TV series the Tudors. Also it will be from Catherine's perspective. She is marrying Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk as was the case in the TV show. Sorry for historical inaccuracies._**

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was to be wed this day. The Duke of Suffolk had been my guardian and I his ward but he has now decided that he would like me as his bride. I do not object to the match. Though much older than myself he is still handsome and he is a powerful man who is held with high esteem at court. He also seems of noble character though I have heard he has a reputation with women. This is something I believe I am to expect being married to a nobleman that he will take mistresses. I also thought it admirable that he asked me if I wanted to marry him and told me that I must refuse him if I am not happy enough with the arrangement. Since our betrothal we have spoken quite often and have played cards on several occasions and I find that he humours me and makes me feel comfortable in his presence. He seems to find me satisfactory in return and I dearly wish that by gods will we will be happy together. When he was my guardian we spoke a little but not often so it has been interesting to get to know him in a different light.

Though his Grace does seem most gentlemanly I would not lie and say I am completely unafraid. I fear being married to a man, any man. I fear spending so much time with one I do not know well, I fear the commitment and the expectation that it entails. I also will admit to fearing the intimate side of marriage which I have so little knowledge of especially when I know His Grace has been married before and had many mistresses.

The tap on the door comes and I know it is time to go to the chapel where I will be wed. I wear a cross which belonged to my mother round my neck and I touch it as I think about how much I wish she was here. I pick up the skirt of my beautiful brocade dress and walk through the door wondering what today and the rest of my future will hold.

As I walk down the aisle I can feel my heart beating. The organ which plays in the background sounds muffled as my thoughts race. I feel a little light headed and short of breath but I make it the end without collapsing where I bow my head and take the hand of my betrothed. His Grace, gives me a reassuring smile which calms my nerves greatly. I presume he can sense my anxiety through my sweaty palms and my rising chest. The vows are said in a haze as I say the words I am told to. Once they are said he kisses me chastely on the lips just as he has done in the past when we have left each others presence. I smile as we walk back down. I am now a married women! I am relieved to have the public ceremony over I was never one for a big fuss. I am glad to be married. In this world its the most important thing to find a husband and I believe I have found a good one. One with status, money and for me most importantly I believe their is kindness in him.

Once we have walked out the chapel I give a sigh of relief. Maybe a little to obviously as His Grace says 'Was that a sigh of relief or despair?' I hesitate unsure whether he is joking. He quickly chides in ' Don't worry I was just joking. It was a little nerve racking for me too.' I smile in return as we continue our departure.

A dance and feast commences. Its a luxury occasion. However, I struggle to get my food down and eat only a little. I drink a little wine in the hope it might ease my nerves. His Grace and I exchange conversation and he make me laugh and I think I may have even made him laugh at one stage. He puts me at ease at I appreciate his care. As the evening goes on my nerves only seem to increase. As the dancing commences I get quieter. His Grace and I dance for a while and it helps me to forget a little and enjoy myself. His grace and I return to our table after and I begin to feel a little awkward. I sense the time nears and I feel my heart beating and a lump in my throat. I would be lying if I claimed to have no desire because I did. After all His Grace is very handsome and he makes me feel comfortable and makes me laugh. I do look forward to being his wife in all ways but its not that simple is it?

Not having a mother or any sisters I only have a basic knowledge of what goes on in bed. I know the basics and that it is likely to hurt the first time and it is almost certainly going to be awkward. His Grace, whisper in my ear ' My lady, I think it is time we retire.' I smile graciously and nod. He takes my hand and to my delight we go away quietly and unnoticed and for that I am extremely grateful. A lot of people jeering us on to the bed chamber would have caused me further embarrassment.

We walk through to his chamber still holding hands. His Grace hasn't drunk a great deal of wine and knowing he is completely aware of everything both worries and pleases me. His soberness comforts me as I hope it will mean he is more kind and gentle unto me but I wonder if it would have been better if he was drunk and unable to remember the details tomorrow.

We get to the door and he opens it. He ushers me in first. I smile shyly and he smiles back. There is an awkward moment where neither of us talk. I am waiting for him to take the lead. 'Would you like some more wine, Catherine' he asks. ' Thank you. Your Grace' I say as he pours me a glass and passes it to me. I notice he does not take anymore. He sits down at a table and invites me to sit down opposite him. He takes out some playing cards and I appreciate the familiarity of the game and his obvious care to make me comfortable. In some ways I wished he would just get it over with now however. Once we have finished the game we start talking. I wondered when he would actually start the intimacies. This was not what I had expected. I wondered if I was to do something and I was beginning to get more unsure of myself.

Then he spoke 'Catherine, I never want you to be afraid. I don't want this to be a marriage of convenience. I will not just have my way with you then leave like you may have been told some men do with their wives. I want to take things slow and show you how love can be shared in a marriage. With your permission that is what I want to show you tonight.'

I was surprised at his words. I did not think he would speak of it. I hesitated and in a voice which croaked a little embarrassingly said ' I am your wife and servant, Your Grace.'

Then he came closer kneeling in front of me so that or faces were close together. ' And I am your husband and servant, my Lady. I do not want only my pleasure and my will but yours too'

My breathing became a little heavy as I looked at his lips that we in front of me. 'May I kiss you Catherine' he asked.

'Yes, your Grace you may' I replied.

Then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss was much like the one in the chapel which shocked me as I was expecting something more. Then he raised up and said ' I will be back soon, put your nightclothes on.' He raised me up. Kissed me once more and said ' I won't be long. Please don't worry yourself. I will send your lady in to help you'

As I left I gasped at the loss, anticipation and remaining fear. I had no idea what was to happen but I believed he planned to look after me.

Once I was changed and my lady had left. I went into the bed and pulled the covers up and over me. I sat their stiff and waiting, Unsure of his expectations when he returned. When the door finally opened His Grace walked in. He had removed his doublet and was no wearing a loosely fitting white shirt and his hose. He came closer and sat on the bed beside me. I still sat in the fashion from before. I awkwardly laughed as I was so unsure of my position. He kissed my forehead lightly and reassured me once more 'Please do not fear'

'Sorry, Your Grace. I'm just not...' I stopped abruptly wondering if I was speaking too much.

'Please go on. You may speak to me freely to me. I need to know how you are feeling. Not only tonight but all the time on a whole number of things not just this. Also you may call me Charles, we are married and as I said I don't want this to be a marriage of convenience.'

'It's just I don't know what to do, Your... Charles. I don't how to stop the nerves when I'm so uncertain'

'I will lead. I know what to do. Know I will not intentionally hurt you tonight and if I do hurt you or make you uncomfortable in anyway you can tell me. You are safe and free with me'

Then he came over me and kissed me. Softly but not as chastely before. I responded quickly and we got into a rhythm. He held my face in his hands. He pulled back and smiled. ' Your okay?' he asked. I couldn't comprehend his kindness. The wedding nights I had been told of were not like this. Nowhere near as caring. My nerves will still going crazy but Charles words comforted me. 'I'm fine, Charles. Thank you, you are kinder to me than I deserve' I replied. ' You are the purest, most beautiful creature. You deserve all the kindness in this world' His words toughed me profoundly. I had not realised that he had felt this way about me. I continued his kisses. They became more fervent as they went on and I enjoyed his attentions. He rolled his tongue over my lip and a little surprised I pulled away. ' Sorry!' I said as I realised I shouldn't have pulled away. ' Its fine don't fret.' He said. He looked a little concerned and once again spoke. 'What do you know about what happens between a man and a woman?' He asked in a plain manner. I blushed crimson at his enquiry. ' Don't be embarrassed. No shame here.' he said touching my arm as he asked looking into my downcast eyes. ' I know enough to do my duty' I replied still looking downwards. He put his finger under my chin and raised my face up to meet his. ' I don't want it to be just a duty to you and I intend to ensure its not. Woman should know what to expect before their wedding night. At least that's what I believe.' he said. ' I do know' I said regretting it a little afterwards.

'Tell me what you do know then. If we are to do it we should be able to talk about it' he said.

I looked up hesitantly. In this one night I had got closer to Charles than I had ever been to anyone before. He took my hand and I began. I quietly spoke ' You will kiss me, lie atop me, take off clothing and then proceed...' I felt so embarrassed in that moment. I looked up briefly and believed that I saw a little embarrassed in him as well. He cleared his throat and asked 'Proceed?'

'Yes, their will be pain and I am likely to bleed' I responded shyly.

Charles silently grunted. ' It may hurt a little. I won't lie but there is so much pleasure to be had as well for the both of us. The care I bare for you can be shown through the act. I'll take things slow, don't worry'

He kissed me chastely once more and a silent tear ran down my face. Charles saw this and concerned asked ' What's the matter?'

'Nothing you've just been so patient and kind. Its more than I could have ever wished' I said

'If there is one thing that I know from my previous marriages is that they need to be nurtured and looked after and that's what I intend to do'

Our kisses continued and he once again ran his tongue across my lip and this time I did not move away.

 _ **Wedding night will continue in the next part. Hope you enjoyed so far.** _


End file.
